


[podfic] come and go blues

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years old in Tennessee, a rest stop in August and sunshine beating down molasses thick; Clint learns to spit chew into a bucket from thirty paces, then sixty, then eighty-five. The flavor of it stains his mouth for days, busted-brown and sticky till he drowns it in Georgia sweet tea and a wave of applause. The sunshine, he never shakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] come and go blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come and go blues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13824) by Gyzym. 



> Thank you, Gyzym, for your recording permission.

Title: [come and go blues](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/23576892329/come-and-go-blues-clint-natasha)  
Length: 6:02  
File Size/Type: 3.13 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?01orfhwjori38ly)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/rwdq)


End file.
